


Every Star That's Ever Fallen

by ElvenSorceress



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the terrifying, rough and violent nature he possessed, Flint was gentler than Silver expected. His touch was careful as he unfastened Silver’s trousers and tugged them down. </p><p>A ripple of unpleasant queasiness churned his stomach. He didn’t want it to. He didn’t want to think of anything but how Flint desired him. But even he had a hard time looking at what was left of him.</p><p>*set post 306*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Star That's Ever Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> *I really never would have expected something like this for these two (unless it was decades in the future when they're happily married or something) but then 304 happened and totally changed the game. 
> 
> *Title is from this song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANW-8ePwcCk

He’d never get used to the feel of Flint’s mouth against his own. It stayed on his skin like the touch was permanent, written on him like tattoos or scars. It made him ache deep in his gut and need more than he needed air. It left him breathless and dizzy, irreparably changed because how could he live without this? 

For all the terrifying, rough and violent nature he possessed, Flint was gentler than Silver expected. His touch was careful as he unfastened Silver’s trousers and tugged them down. 

A ripple of unpleasant queasiness churned his stomach. He didn’t want it to. He didn’t want to think of anything but how Flint desired him. But even he had a hard time looking at what was left of him. If he was lucky, Flint would just ignore and pretend that Silver hadn’t been permanently damaged. 

But Flint carefully unbuckled leather straps and removed Silver’s iron leg. Silver bit his lip and winced, but the sharp sting didn’t last long. Flint’s hand was large and warm and left no pressure, just the ghost of a caress. It touched real flesh just above Silver’s knee. “Does this hurt?” He watched Silver with bright eyes, ones that no longer looked dead or lost. They hadn’t since Silver first kissed him. 

Silver shook his head. He couldn’t feel much of anything. “No, not at the moment.”

Flint’s touch became more solid. Both hands covered Silver’s thigh and rubbed along the muscles like he wanted to remove tension. They moved slowly and pressed gently only after he’d received no indication of pain from Silver. 

He’d been sure the focused attention would cause agony, or anguish at least. Why would anyone want to touch him now? How could they bring themselves to do it? 

Flint didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. He leaned forward, pressed his lips to the inside of Silver’s thigh, and let them linger. Almost as if he could heal with a magical, fairy tale kiss. Warmth flooded through Silver and took away some of the anguish winding his whole body too tightly. 

Flint kissed his thigh again, moving along Silver’s leg and letting his hand rub along Silver’s hips. After so much pain for endless months, the pleasant gentleness was a shock to his whole body. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Flint covered him in soft touches and wet kisses. 

Those kisses moved to Silver’s stomach and chest and Flint's hands ran all over Silver’s body like he wanted to feel him and know him and learn him, and it would be so much simpler if Flint just disregarded his wound, his pain, and even the fragile newborn trust they’d been building together. Flint could forget that it was Silver under his hands and they could just fuck and relieve frustration and it would be over with. 

But he didn’t even when he took Silver into his mouth and sucked slowly and it felt like being torn apart even as it felt like Flint was threading him back together. Flint knew who he was touching. It was careful, possessive, and he did so as if he couldn’t bear to stop.

The heat surged and washed over him. Silver couldn’t breathe properly. His chest was too tight and he only managed shallow, quaking gasps. His lip trembled and he bit it and clenched the blankets beneath him before he remembered he could hold onto Flint instead. He gripped Flint’s shoulders, digging fingers into hard muscle, but wanted to return the gentleness Flint had given him at the same time and so ran one hand over Flint’s head, caressing his shorn hair. 

Flint reached up with one hand and rested it in the center of Silver’s chest, an anchor that would keep him tethered and safe throughout storms. Silver let go of Flint’s shoulder and grasped that hand, holding it tightly over his heart. 

Moans and sobs escaped Silver and his eyes became wet and blurry. It was too much pleasure, too much blissful joy and gentleness that felt like protection and promises that had been kept and would always be kept. He’d had people suck him until he begged and saw stars, but it never felt like this. It had never overtaken every part of him or made him need to hold on to the person with their mouth on his cock. It made him feel wanted most of the time, but not like he was breath and life and everything to someone. He wasn’t damaged or inept; Flint made him feel invincible, whole, cherished. He arched and writhed, sobbing incoherently and Flint held him tightly and swallowed every drop. 

All strength drained from Silver and he sagged but couldn’t stop trembling. Flint moved without Silver realizing it and gathered Silver in his arms as he settled on top of him. Fingers stroked Silver’s face and forehead, and Flint kissed him, deeply, sweetly. 

He’d never mattered to anyone. He’d never wanted to. Nothing was worth the inevitable destruction when their home was ripped away. He’d seen how it destroyed men. He was sure that was what had happened to Flint — that his happiness and safety and paradise had been stolen from him. But Silver mattered to the crew and it felt like he mattered to Flint. Like he was important, like he belonged somewhere. He’d never belonged anywhere. But he wanted to now. He never wanted to lose this. How could he survive losing this? Silver gripped Flint as tightly as he could and tried not to shatter. 

Flint’s kisses slid from Silver’s mouth, across his cheeks, and to the corners of his eyes. “Did I hurt you?” 

Silver shook his head and stroked the side of Flint’s face, feeling the prickle of stubble on his jaw, the longer, thick hair near his chin, the warmth of his skin. “I can’t remember ever feeling that good.”

The corner of Flint’s mouth curved into a smile and his hands slid through Silver’s long curls. His thumbs brushed over Silver’s cheeks and he kissed Silver again and filled him with that warmth of belonging. Flint was heavy on him, covering him, but it was hardly enough. It made him want but not in the way he’d expected. It burrowed deeper and took hold like the wanting was beyond the physical. How could he need someone so much? 

“I want you,” Flint pulled away just enough to plead, “I want to feel you.” His eyes were vivid and dark, and Silver half expected him to crackle the same way the sky did before a hurricane. 

He traced Flint’s lips with his thumb, heart rushing at the rawness of Flint’s voice. “You want me inside you?”

Flint gripped him tighter. “Yes.”

Breath left Silver but he grinned brightly and pulled Flint into another kiss, one harder and far more demanding. He held Flint’s face in his hands and claimed his mouth. It earned him a rough moan stolen from deep within Flint’s chest. Silver’s smile grew and he let his hands trail down until he could twist his fingers in Flint’s clothes. “Take these off. I want to have you.”

A flicker of a smile crossed Flint’s face and he lifted himself and tugged his shirt free. He was so rarely bare before anyone, either because he was self-conscious or because his skin was so fair even after the years and years he’s spent on a ship, and it made Silver feel trusted. He pushed himself up and sat as Flint removed his boots and pushed down his trousers, and Silver let his gaze wander over Flint’s beautiful body. 

He was strong and powerful, made of hard sculpted muscles and visible battle scars that proved his victories. Hard won victories. But there was softness to him still that most people would never know even though they knew his name. He could be gentle, thoughtful, and he worried about harsh judgement from others. His eyes followed Silver intently as if he feared rejection or ridicule while standing before him naked and exposed. 

Silver slid his hands over Flint’s hips and pulled him closer until he could press a kiss to Flint’s stomach. He was solid and real and Silver nuzzled the soft ginger hair covering Flint’s skin. Fingers wove through Silver’s loose curls and tilted his head up, so Silver gave him a sweet smile and brought Flint’s cock to his mouth so he could suck the tip. 

The grip on his hair tightened and tension wound through Flint’s body. Silver grinned up at him and swirled his tongue around sensitive flesh. Flint exhaled heavily and knelt with his knees on either side of Silver’s hips but never let go of Silver’s hair. He used it to pull him into a dizzying kiss that made Silver think he wasn’t just being possessive; Flint needed and wanted him in this moment more desperately than anything. 

With one hand, he felt for the bottle of oil they’d brought and held it up for Flint to open. Flint untwisted the stopper and coated Silver’s fingers until they were shiny and slick, then widened his stance and watched Silver’s eyes. Silver held the gaze as he brushed his fingers over puckered skin. He pushed gently and stretched him slowly, watching the way the muscles in Flint’s face twitched and how his mouth parted to allow the escape of low, heavy breaths. He quivered and gripped Silver, letting him tease until he was quaking and couldn’t take any more. 

“Please,” Flint whispered, a soft deep rasp, probably the only word he could manage. 

Silver withdrew his fingers and slicked himself, then guided Flint forward until they were perfectly aligned. Flint sank down on him without hesitation and exhaled raggedly. 

A shudder went through Silver. It was too good. Too perfect. It was everything and nothing could possibly compare. He wrapped Flint tightly in his arms, holding him so he would know Silver would never let him go. He kissed over Flint’s jaw and down his neck where he closed his eyes and breathed deeply until the smell of Flint’s skin would always make him think of home. “I want to kiss every freckle on your body.”

Flint chuckled breathlessly. “That will take you quite some time.”

Silver smiled against Flint’s shoulder and pressed his lips to one such spot. “I hope so.”


End file.
